


Put My Heart Back Where It Belongs

by Linyanthusiast



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bartender!Chaoze, Bittersweet, FBI agent!zhangjing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry if this is boring, M/M, Mafia!Yanjun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyanthusiast/pseuds/Linyanthusiast
Summary: Zhangjing is an FBI agent and Yanjun is a mafia boss. They met in a bar one night, and their love sprouted since then. However, even after hanging around with each other more often, they still kept their true identities a secret. One day, Zhangjing is tasked to take down a criminal organization. That's when he learned that the man he loved was in fact not just a member of that organization, but also the leader and mastermind behind all the crimes that has happened.





	Put My Heart Back Where It Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic ever so please forgive me if its bad. 
> 
> Thank you @mackaronidaddy for proofreading ilysm
> 
> So the way I'm gonna write this fic is that each chapter has 2 parts(but i wont release it together cause i take so long to write hahaha). Both parts are hapening simultaneously, just one through zhangjing's pov and the other through yanjun's pov. I made it like this so the story will run well cause the main point of the story is that they're hiding their identities for each other. Im sorry if this is confusing but i hope you enjoy it :D

Its been two years since Zhangjing began working as an FBI agent. Although he surely didn't have the fierce and patronizing aura his colleagues had, his soft features and characteristics were actually an advantage. As soon as he finds someone affiliated to the case, he would easily gain their trust and get them to spill out secrets. After all, what harm could a small, 176 cm, innocent looking man do (besides kick your ass)?

The promotion didn't necessarily make him happier, as now he had to lead the cases and fill in more paperwork. But the worst thing was that he had to report and meet the director of the FBI face-to-face. Zhangjing used to be quite close to Zhang Yixing, the previous director, who sadly, after a certain unfortunate event, resigned from his position. No, the new director wasn't scary, nor was he strict, he was just awkward (like really really awkward). As soon as he calls you into his office, he would just look at you with a blank face, waiting for you to finish your report. Sometimes he would just stare down and type something on his laptop. He gave no comments unless necessary. 

All of a sudden, the office radio turned on.  
_"Attention, calling You Zhangjing. Please report to director Li as soon as possible. Thank you"_

-

He sighed as stood in front of the door labeled 'Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation: Li Ronghao'. "Excuse me, its You Zhangjing" he knocked before opening the door and bowing. 

Zhangjing handed in all the paperwork and reported everything. The thing about him was, you couldn't tell if he was pleased or if he was disappointed. He would only show one same blank expression to represent all his moods. 

-

"And uhhmm... That's it." he repeated himself after finishing his report when no response came from the man across him. 

"Oh-oh. You're off till next month. Thank you for completing this case, Mr. You." the director finally said, while passing him an envelope filled in with money for finishing this case. An awkward smile formed on the director's face. It was scary, no one had ever seen him smile before. And now that he did, he wish he had unseen it. Was he being mocked? Or was the director happy with him? Well, that would remain a mystery, he thought. "T-thank you Director Li." Zhangjing hurriedly scrambled his way out the door, thinking he would die if he spent another second in that room. 

———

That night Zhangjing decided to treat himself using some of the money he earned earlier that day. 

_"I'll get a drink. A glass or two won't hurt, won't it?"_ he asked himself. Honestly, Zhangjing doesnt remember when the last time he went to a bar was. The last few cases had been so tiring he barely spent any free time for himself. 

-

The nostalgic smell of alcohol mixed with smoke wafted towards him as soon as he set his foot on the entrance. He made his way across the ocean of people by squeezing through the small gaps between them (another advantage of being small) before being greeted by a familiar face. 

"OH MY GOD ZHANGJING YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" the bartender said, a little to loudly, gaining attention now that more eyes were looking their way. 

"What the hell Chaoze? Did someone tell you I died?" 

Zhangjing was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that some people were still staring at him. Luckily, they looked away not long after. 

"Well you used to come here regularly but you haven't dropped by for the past 6 months. Might as well conclude that you died or somehow got killed while you were on a case."

Zhangjing lifted up his pointer finger to his lips and widened his eyes, signaling for Chaoze to shut up. The latter suddenly realizes and gestures a 'sorry' his way. No one was supposed to find out what his real occupation was. As an FBI agent, he had to keep that a secret or he would gain unnecessary attention. No one knew except Chaoze, who was his childhood best friend. 

"Oh sit here, i'll get you the usual."

Zhangjing replies with a smile and watches as Chaoze comes back with a glass and bottle in hand. He pours the liquid and mixes it with some other things Zhangjing doesn't want to bother himself knowing. 

The bartender passes the glass to Zhangjing, earning a thank you in return. He lifted the glass and took a sip. Oh, how he missed the wistful taste of the bitter and bold alcohol, warm against the back of his throat. He drank, drank, drank, and drank. Before he realized it he was already going on his fourth glass. He could feel his entire body heat up. 

"Chaoozeee, gimme another glass." 

"Zhangjing, no. You're clearly drunk."

The bartender crosses his arms while examining his friend, whose face now looks red and half awake. He stops whining when he felt the presence of a tall foreign figure plop down on the chair right next to him. 

"I'll have a glass of red wine. The house one is fine." 

Zhangjing turns to look at him. The stranger is handsome, really handsome. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a black coat over it. He examines the taller man for some time. 

_Large, clear eyes. A perfectly curved nose. Soft, ample lips. Kissable ones indeed._

He finds himself imagining how his lips would feel against the latter's. 

Sudden realization came when he noticed the other was looking back at him with a dimpled smile on his face. _Oh god_ , Zhangjing thought, _How much more handsome can he get?_

"Hey there. My name is Lin Yanjun, what's yours? " 

"L-Lin yanjuuun" he repeated the other man's name instead of saying his own. At this point it was evident that he had been drinking way too much, especially for someone who had low tolerance. A pout intentionally forms on his face. "Chaoze won't give me another drink," he complains. 

"Oh god Zhangjing. This is why I warned you to stop. Now how do i get you home?"

His gaze shifts to the man seated beside his friend and his face brightens up, as if he had found hope in something. 

"Yanjun I know its really sudden but could you please take Zhangjing home. I would but I really can't since my shift isn't over yet. Here take this for the taxi," Chaoze pleads while handing a 10 dollar bill to Yanjun. 

"Uhh thats okay with me but first of all where does he live?" 

"Chaoze, please help me here!" he was interrupted before Chaoze could respond. 

"I'm coming," Chaoze replied. "Hmmm... Just ask him or if you can't, just find a different way." he said before he walked away. 

Yanjun took the older man's hand and led him past the crowd until they were outside the bar. "So, where do you live?" He looked around the streets for some time before finding and hailing a vacant taxi. 

"There." the smaller man lazily pointed at a random direction. 

Yanjun escorted him to the taxi. "I don't know where 'there' is but could you tell the driver?" He asked, wanting to make sure he was able to get home. Zhangjing gave an unsure nod. 

It was dark, but the dying street light was enough to illuminate Zhangjing's face that Yanjun could see his half-lidded eyes and drained expression. He knew it he was helpless at this point. 

With no other choice left, he sighed and said, "Zhangjing, I guess you're coming with me," while stepping into the taxi. 

They sat leaning on opposite sides of the doors. It wasn't long before Zhangjing's eyes shut close. He was dazed, but he was still conscious. 

He was still awake when Yanjun gently pulled him in his arms rested his head on his lap. He was still awake when the younger was caressing his hair and gently touching his cheeks. But he was no longer awake when Yanjun received a phone call. A phone call that might just determine the fate of an entire city.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this chapter was pretty boring but wait till yanjun's pov where it gets dark(?) or atleast more interesting(i hope lol).
> 
> If you have any questions, complaints, requests, or if you just wanna cry over zhangjun please don't hesitate to hmu on twitter @linyanthusiast i'll be really glad to talk to u ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
